Gold for Thanksgiving
Gold for Thanksgiving is another Hochstadt Family Adventure that occurs in 2010, prior to Thanksgiving Day. It heavily involves Jock Hochstadt, Piper, Swiss Ninja, Austin8310, and Fudd Lapooh. It involved the precious product we all love: Gold, and occured during the Antarctic Gold Rush of 2010. Prologue: October 1 Jock Hochstadt with Piper on his shoulder was running as fast as his legs could carry him as he jumped out one of the Keukenhof Castle's Windows in Snowzerland. Swiss Ninja, Austin8310, Java Ghent, and a couple of Snoss Soldiers where trailing behind them. SN stopped abrubtly in front of the window. Swiss:"I am NOT jumping....." Austin, Java, and the Soldiers crashed in front of SN, which make him fall out of the window. He fell onto the ground with a thump, and was luckily not too injured with only some scratches. Swiss:"OW.....I'm OK...." Jock turned around and snickered. Austin and the others jumped out of the window like professionals. Swiss got up and dusted himself off. Swiss:"Continue! get him!" Jock went off running again only to be tackled by Austin and the Soldiers. Austin:"About time we Get one of 'em! Swiss:"Austin, take out your knicicle and end both my uncle and his puffle!" Austin: "End him? Err....let's just take him prisoner." Swiss: "AUSTINNNNNNNN....." Austin: "Okay, okay! Just suggesting!" Austin brought out his knicicle and raised it. Jock and Piper:"NO!" Yilk came running out into the field. Yilk:"NOOO! STOP YOU FOOLS!" Everyone froze. Yilk:"My Goodness, can't we just be a family for once????" Swiss:"But Jock tried to...." Yilk:"I don't care, Swissyboi! I want all of ya to clean up your acts! That goes for you too, Mr. Viking and his Puffle!" Austin (mumbling):"Oh, please." Yilk:"It's my fault that I wasn't there to keep family unity, but I want to accomplish that. This year, I want to have a CIVIL family Thanksgiving feast together. All the family and friends of the family can come together and make our family bonds stronger." Austin:"But fighting is our thing!" Java:"We're tight like that!" Johnathan, who had finally caught up, nodded. Yilk:"I don't want ANY of that anymore. I want some quality Family unity instead of making FIVE freaking wars that cause havok across the continent!!!!!!" Austin clenched his fists. Austin:"Why I'd oughta...." Swiss put his flipper on Austin's Shoulder. Swiss:"Don't. He's the elder of the family. Let him have his wish. Even if it means hanging 'round my brother and his cronies for a little bit." Austin:"OK....." Swiss:"So.....Grandfather Yilk........surely the Thanksgiving Feast will be at my humble estate, the Keukenhof Castle, right?" Piper (Mumbling):"Humble? Pfft...." Yilk laughed. Yilk:"No. I decided that Jock's Castle, Fort San Colon in Santa Juanita, Albergue Plata to be where we will have the feast." Swiss:"WHAAAAAAAT?????? Why there?" Yilk:"First off, I know you and your antics about capturing the 'enemy'. I made sure that NONE of your tricks are going to occur." Austin:"Either way, Jock's cronies will arrest us! Well, not really, I'd kick their butts if they tried anything." Yilk:"Ah, Quite the Contrare, actually. I picked Jock's place Specifically. Unlike the other family members, Jock is a Viking. The Viking Code will make sure that Jock keeps his word. A Viking NEVER breaks the Viking Code." Jock:"That's True." Piper:"Yeah. You can say that again...." Swiss:"So you wouldn't pick Fisch's Igloo Either?" Yilk:"Course not. I know Fisch would be trying to capture you guys as well." Swiss:"Ok." Yilk:"So..Jock, do you promise not to hurt anyone and that we will have a peaceful thanksgiving feast?" Jock raised his flipper as in a pledge. Jock:"I Promise by the Viking Code that I will keep my word." Yilk:"Ok, good. Carry on then, everyone. Get back to doing your business!" Swiss, Austin and his cronies went back into the castle, with Austin glaring at Yilk. It was now just Jock, Piper, and Yilk. Yilk:"Go on now, Jock. You need to start planning even though this is still many weeks away." Jock:"Alright. Adios, Father." Jock and piper went down into the city of Zurich to reach the airport. Chapter 1:October 2 Jock Hochstadt and Piper returned to his castle home on Albergue Plata that night. The next morning, Clovis (who also moved in with them) made a complimentary breakfast of pancakes for them. Jock:"Yeah, Clovis. We will be hosting our Thanksgiving Party here this year. Yilk wanted to have some family unity for once." Clovis:"Heh. That's true. I like the idea. I better bring up some entertainment, then." Piper:"And the food. We all know you're the cook of the family...." Clovis:"Well, I make modest dishes.....but I do enjoy making food. Entertainment is my thing. That's why I'm a Jester." And with that, he tried to to the neverending-hankie trick, but struggled to pull it out, and eventually gave up, to everyone's amusement. Jock:"Clovis! You just gave me an idea! At Swiss's party, he'll want a jester, right?" Piper:"Yeah?" Clovis:"I'll be the jester!" Jock:"Sorry, but that wasn't my idea. We'll need to find the perfect Jester for Swiss's party." Clovis:"Well, you're lookin' at him!" Piper:"SHUSH WILL YA!" Piper:"Yup. Better make a good feast this year. I just love feasts." Clovis:"Sure. What should I make?" Jock:"Hmmmm.....We need a Mullet, salads, mashed potatoes, Gravy, Snossberry Sauce, and other traditional Thanksgiving foods. Maybe add a flair of your own personal style of dessert...." Clovis:"OK. Thanksgiving's still a while's away though...." Piper:"What would be nice is that we give the guests some EPIC Gifts." Jock:"What? So Yilk can give favoritism to me and make Swiss jealous?" Piper:"Yeah. That'll be fun." Jock:"Well, ok...but I'm going to give gifts to EVERYONE then. I made the oath." ---- At the Keukenhof Castle.... Swiss Ninja was reading the newspaper in his lounging chair in the living room near the ash covered fireplace. Bellina was playing with some broken doll parts on the carpet, while Maddieworld was in the kitchen making Lunch. Austin passed by. Swiss:"Hey Austin...I have an idea..." Austin:"Yeah? What is it?" Swiss:"I should give gifts to the family members on Thanksgiving so that Yilk will give favoritism towards me and make the Hochstadt Gang jealous!" Yilk came walking by with a coffee mug in his tired flippers. Yilk:"Don't even think about that one." Austin:"Maybe you should just give everyone in the family a gift." Swiss:"No, No! That's a Terrible Idea! Wait! I have a better one....maybe I'' should give all the family members gifts!" Austin:"That's what I just said!" Swiss:"Yeah Yeah....now what should I give everyone??" The Castle Doorbell rang. Swiss:"Who can that be?" Swiss ran to the drawbridge and lowered it. Fudd:"Hiya!" Swiss looked at Austin. Swiss:"Could we use a jester at the party?" Austin:"Sure. Let's use him." Swiss:"Deal!" ---- In the dreary servants quarters of Penghis Khan's Palace in West Pengolia, Servant #449584, or more commonly called the ''Royal Foot Massager, came to rest from his duty of Massaging Penghis Khan's feet for 5 hours. Royal Foot Massager:"AUGH! I'VE HAD IT WITH PENGHIS!" Servant #2242454:"Keep quiet! He could hear us!" Royal Foot Massager:"Eh, I'm immigrating to East Pengolia!" Random Servant:"He won't let you do that. Neither will we, because we don't want to become his victims and let you have your freedom." The Royal Foot Massager scoffed off the remark and marched to his home, where he lived with his father, who was the Royal Rock Namer (The actual name is the Royal Geologist, but Penghis can't pronouce that). Father:"What's Wrong?" Royal Foot Massager:"Oh nothing! That Penghis is a terrible beast! I wish I could run away to East Pengolia!" Father:"Shush! You know that the Royal Spies could hear us! I know tensions are hard with him, but just think, WE are doing this too." Royal Foot Massager:"What? Let Penghis work us all to death? Not on my Penghis Khan Approved watch I'm not!" Father:"What? You expect to do something about it?" RFM:"Yes. Yes I am. Penghis Khan calls his homeland 'the land of gold' just becuase He's the ruler of it!" Father:"Gold? Wait a minute! That's it! Perhaps we could do something about this after all. I have a plan." RFM:"What?" RFM's Father whispered into his ear. The Royal Foot Massager smiled. RFM:"Thank goodness that I'm the best friend of the Royal Painter servant....." Chapter 2:October 3 That next day, the Royal Foot Massager ran into Penghis Khan's Bedroom. Penghis Khan:"AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN PENGHIS KHAN'S ROOM?! GET OUT OF PENGHIS KHAN'S ROOM!!!" RFM:"We discovered Gold in West Pengolia!" Penghis Khan:"GOLD??? PENGHIS KHAN LOVES GOLD! PENGHIS KHAN WANTS TO SEE GOLD!" RFM:"It's all outside! Come and see!" ---- When they came out of the royal palace, Penghis could see the "gold nuggets" all over the place. Penghis Khan:"EPIC PWNAGE! ALL GOLD IS FOR PENGHIS KHAN!!!" Penghis Khan started digging the ground to find more gold nuggets. The Servants where very puzzled, but they all knew it had something to do with the Royal Foot Massager, who was acting as if he never did anything. However, All the servants knew better except Penghis Khan, his advisors, and the eager cityfolk from Ulaansnowtar. News spread quickly across Antarctica, showing headlines like: West Pengolia, the Land of Gold! Gold Nuggets discovered in West Pengolia The headlines got so overexaggerated, this one came up on the Penguin Times: Antarctica, the Continent of Gold! ---- Swiss Ninja saw the headline in the morning Paper. Swiss: O_O Austin:"What?" Swiss:"Are you aware that you come from a country of Gold?" Austin:"Um......no, Pengolia doesn't have any..." Swiss:"They discovered Gold Nuggets just outside Penghis Khan's Palace! You know what this means?" Austin:"Swiss, I bet it was..." Swiss:"ANTARCTICA IS THE CONTINENT OF GOLD! Pengolia must have the most of that stuff! We will become rich from the gold we can mine there!" Austin:"But that's my homeland!" Swiss:"Ahhh.....soon our homeland.....he he he! This can be the perfect gift for Thanksgiving!" ---- Jock found out in the afternoon when Fisch called. Jock:"Gold? Really? In West Pengolia?" Fisch:"Yeah! Lots of it!" Jock:"Hold on, Fisch. I need to put you on hold." Fisch:"ok. I can wait." Jock put the phone on hold. Jock:"Hey, Piper! They found Gold in West Pengolia! This can be the perfect Thanksgiving Gift!" Piper came out with a Pickaxe, a Shovel, and a miners hat. Piper:"I'm already a step ahead of you, Jock. Let's go find us some gold!" Jock:"Woah there. How did you get all that so quickly?" Piper:"I overheard your conversation. I mean, I love adventure! What could there possibly be to not find gold and become rich?!? It's the life anyone would risk to take!" Jock:"Even though we are good friends with a king and govern one of the best naval armies in the world????" Piper:"That's the spice of adventure, right?" Jock:"I suppose so. I better finish my conversation with Fisch first. We'll discuss this later." ---- To Be Continued!